


[podfic] Beltane

by Kess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of beltaner by astolatThere is a story that is not told in Ealdor anymore, not for many years now, a story about Beltane Eve.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Beltane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beltane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



****

**Fic:** [beltane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat)

 **Cover Artist:** Barbex

 **Fandom:** Merlin

 **Ship(s):** n/a

 **Rating:** n/a

 **Warnings:** n/a

 **Reader's Notes:** recorded as a simulpod with voiceteam's team chartreuse

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bMERLIN%5d%20beltane.mp3) [18MB, 00:06:55]


End file.
